Birthday Surprise
by MarjieBraginski
Summary: It's France's birthday and Matthew gives him a special present.


**This is my first attempt at a lemon! Happy birthday, France~! Please enjoy! :)**

**.**

Matthew peered down into the package that arrived in his mail that morning, face red.

Inside the box sat one of those slutty nurse outfits he had seen many girls wear every Halloween. It even came complete with a little hat, stockings and a pair of women's underwear.

He would have thought that it came to the wrong address, but it had his name on the box and a note from a certain red eyed German placed neatly inside which said _Have fun._

Face burning, Matthew reached inside and began to change into the skimpy outfit.

It was his boyfriend Francis's birthday today and Matthew hadn't known what to get him. A week earlier he had went out with one of Francis's best friends Gilbert to get gift suggestions. Gilbert had told Matthew that he had the perfect idea and that he would send it to his home.

Now that he was in the costume, he wonders why he hadn't questioned Gilbert on what the present was. The Canadian looked in the mirror to see that the dress barely covered his ass, the little hat was perfectly placed on his strawberry blonde hair and the stockings reached half way up his thigh.

Matthew blushed even more, tugging at the bottom of the dress as it began to ride up almost showing the panties underneath. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered as he heard the front door open and Francis call out for him. Taking a deep breath and one last look in the mirror, he stepped out of the bathroom and into the connected bedroom they shared.

"I'm in here!" he called back.

Matthew heart pounded when he heard the footsteps of his lover as he climbed the stairs. There was no going back now.

The door opened to reveal a tired Frenchman, probably because he was out drinking with his friends for his birthday celebration.

"There you are...Mathieu..." Francis trailed off, eyes widening when he spotted the boy.

Matthew took a deep breath and walked over to where the man was standing in the doorway.

"You look stressed. I think you need to relax. I think I have the right medicine for you." Matthew inwardly cheered as he didn't stutter.

"_Mathieu_!"

Before Matthew could respond he felt strong arms wrap themselves around him.

Francis was too turned on by the sight of Matthew in the sexy tight fitting nurse outfit and caught Matthew's lips in a bruising kiss. His hands quickly found their way to Matthews ass and possessively took a firm grip while pressing his crotch against Matthew's hips. Matthew gasped at the feeling and was overwhelmed at the almost immediate reaction.

"You look so incredibly sexy in this outfit Mathieu, i want to have you right now..." Francis whispered roughly and emphasized his words by thrusting against Matthew's hip.

The Canadian gasped, bringing his hands up to Francis's chest and slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, liking the progress he was making.

"Lie down on the bed for me so I can examine you."

Francis eagerly removed the rest of his shirt and did as he was told.

Matthew bit his bottom lip, touching the older mans chest. Straddling his pelvis, he continued to feel the Frenchman's chest.

"So far it looks like there's nothing wrong," Matthew muttered.

Francis smiled. "But nurse, there seems to be a problem down there."

"Oh?" Violet eyes glanced at the bulge in his lovers pants. "Let's see..." he trailed off, palming the growing problem.

"Oh yes, I am quite concerned about this area. As a nurse, I suggest that you-"

Francis cut him off by suddenly grabbing Matthew and flipping their positions, pressing the Canadian against the bed. He pressed his mouth against the younger mans before forcing his tongue through to investigate the warm cavern.

Their tongues danced together for only a moment before Francis pulled away to shower hot kisses down Matthew's neck.

"I can't hold back any longer," he whispered huskily, sending shivers down Matthew's spine. "Get on your hands and knees..."

Matthew nodded and quickly shuffled into the position. His face burned from the embarrassment of being so exposed. He could hear Francis moving behind him and looked over his shoulder to see the older man taking off his pants and his blue eyes roaming over Matthew's pantie-clad ass.

Francis took a firm hold on Matthew's backside. "I love how you even wore panties. They make your _derrière_ look irresistible..."

Matthew gasped at the words and leaned into the touch but whined when he felt it disappear. Slowly those large hands began sensually removing the stockings and undergarments, finally releasing Matthew's arousal.

Francis grinned at how it made Matthew tremble and was eager to continue. Quickly he leaned over and retrieved the bottle of lube from their bedside table. Matthew whimper in anticipation as Francis coated his fingers with the cool gel.

Matthew thought he would go insane if Francis didn't do anything soon and feeling the Frenchman's fingers slowly stroking his entrance, let out a moan.

"Francis, please!" Matthew begged, unconsciously spreading his legs wider.

"Of course, _mon_ _petit_ _infirmier_. Sorry to keep you waiting," Francis smirked.

He pressed one finger inside Matthew who yelped at the feeling. It felt strange but the Canadian found himself pushing back against them, trying to get more. Francis held back the urge to chuckle at how eager he was before inserting another finger. Moving his fingers in and out at a slow pace, Francis alternated between spreading his fingers to stretch him and fucking him with them.

Matthew was losing his mind, Francis's fingers were driving him mad and his erection was ready to burst at any moment. His hands clawed desperately at the sheets as he arched his back and pushed back at his fingers.

"F-Francis! Ah! Please, please I..." Matthew trailed off into a string of moans.

"What do you want, _mon amant_? Tell me and I'll do it." Francis smirked and pressed his fingers against Matthew's prostate.

"Ngh! Francis! Please, I want you inside me now!" Matthew didn't even register what he was saying anymore.

Francis slowly pulled his fingers free before coating his own throbbing erection with lube.

Matthew moaned slightly at the loss of the fingers but was soon flipped over on his back and Francis was above him, pushing the younger boys legs up against his chest. With one thrust he slid his length into his lover.

"You feel so good Mathieu..._très serré..._"

Matthew moaned at the feeling of finally having Francis inside him as he wrapped his legs around the Frenchman's waist.

Francis started at a slow pace, thrusting cautiously into the Canadian. Matthew gripped the sheets and tossed his head on the pillows, his messy hair spreading around his head and soon urged Francis to go faster. Francis didn't object and thrust harder causing Matthew to scream in pleasure. Francis began panting heavily as he continued to fill Matthew up with every thrust.

Both could feel their climax approaching fast as they kissed messily while moaning each others name. Using his free hand, Francis reached between them and grabbed Matthew's length. Matthew bucked into the touch instantly and moaned wantonly as Francis brushed his prostate.

"Nngh. Francis...right there!" Matthew cried, thrusting into Francis's hand to relieve himself.

Francis hit his sweet spot a few more times before Matthew came with a loud cry, his fingernails digging marks into the Frenchman's back. Francis wasn't far behind and with a few more thrusts came with a groan.

Sweating and panting, Francis pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to his lover. Francis reached out and grabbed Matthew, pulling him into his arms. Matthew slipped off the rest of the skimpy outfit and immediately began snuggling into the Frenchman's shoulder.

"_Bon anniversaire_, Francis..." Matthew trails off before falling into a light slumber.

Francis smiles before kissing Matthew's forehead.

_If this was my birthday present, I can't wait to see what I can make him do for Christmas..._ he thought, grinning as he already began making plans in his mind.

Matthew shivered in his sleep.

.

**Translations (if you even need them o3o) :**

**Derrière - Behind/Butt (I was dying to use this.)**

**Mon petit infirmier - My little nurse**

**Mon amant - My lover.**

**Très serrè - Very tight.**

**Bon anniversaire - Happy birthday.**


End file.
